


True Love's Kiss

by smoothmovebro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, the last jedi speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothmovebro/pseuds/smoothmovebro
Summary: Who could blame Poe Dameron when he's finally given an excuse to kiss Finn, the man he's been pining for since the escape from the Finalizer?





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tumblr post](http://lesbianreyofjakku.tumblr.com/post/159597448057/ahsoaka-finn-aka-sleeping-beauty-is-still).

Finn gasped when he awoke. The first thing he saw was the grey ceiling of the Resistance med bay. He slowly blinked and mustered the will to sit up.

“Please refrain from sudden movement.”

Finn looked at the med droid stationed at the corner of the room. “Your injuries are still healing. It would be best to remain in bed.”

“Alright,” he replied. “Where are Poe and Rey?”

“I’ll contact someone who can answer those questions. They will also be notified of your health condition.”

Seconds later, Jessika Pava walks in. “So the famous Finn is awake,” she says with a smirk. “Heard a lot of good things about you.”

Finn cocked his head at the stranger. “Have I been out that long?”

“You were in a coma,” Jess replied. “Poe visits your room every day but right now he’s out on a mission. Rey left to train with Luke Skywalker.”

“That’s great! I-” Finn winced with nausea when he shifted to sit on the edge of his bed. “You should tell Poe about me when he gets back.”

Jess shook her head. “No can do. We gotta do something first.”

Her face failed to stifle the giggle bubbling through her. She coughed and recomposed herself. Finn narrowed his eyes at her.

“You want to play a prank on Poe.”

The girl bobbed her head excitedly. “I’ve been planning this for _ages_! He’ll come _running_ to you, I assure you.”

“Who’s running to me?”

Jess stooped to whisper into Finn’s ear. As he listened to her, his expression went from curious to shocked to excited. When Jess leaned back to ask for Finn’s feedback, he said, “Deal.”

* * *

 Upon landing on the base and getting BB-8 down, Poe Dameron was assaulted with an armful of Jessika Pava.

“Oh thank _stars_ , you’re here, Dameron! We badly need you!” Jess cried.

Poe grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at arm’s distance. “What’s happened, Pava?” his eyes were wide and his adrenaline still hasn’t subsided from the near miss he took while getting back to base.

“It’s Finn! We finally know what’s wrong with him. But you have to come quick!” Jess was on the brink of tears at this point.

She was leading Poe to the medbay as she spoke. “The droids couldn’t figure it out so we had someone from Medical to check on him. They’ve never seen anything like it.” She made sure to take the most winding route to Finn’s room to buy some time.

Poe listened as Jess explained Finn’s condition. To treat his injuries was a manageable feat, but to regain his consciousness was a baffling puzzle to solve. “We tried all the things we had at our disposal and you are our last resort.”

“Me?” Poe asked. “Why?”

Jess stopped to turn and look at Poe in the eyes. “Because you are his prince and true love,” she said.

Poe blinked slowly. A blush creeped towards his cheeks and spread across his face. “You’ve-you’re mistaking me for someone else, Pava. I don’t think-”

“Do you want Finn to stay in a coma?!” Jess shook Poe by the shoulders. The man shook his head in reply.

She shoved him and clapped his back. “Then get out there and _kiss_ him, you nerfherder! It’s the only way to wake him up!”

“I still think you’re being ridiculous!” Despite that, he was already sprinting towards Finn’s room. A familiar beep made him look down to see BB-8 rolling beside him, even overtaking him as he ran.

 _True love’s kiss?_ That’s the stuff of myths! Still, he wasn’t averse to the idea of having an excuse to kiss Finn. He fell hard when he saw him take off that Stormtrooper helmet. Those eyes, that defined jaw, the thrill of escape… you couldn’t blame a man for having complicated feelings about that.

He skidded to a halt before coming to stop in front of Finn’s room. He slowly walked in and found Finn just the same as he last left: asleep and unconscious.

He walked forward to the edge of Finn’s bed. Swallowing thickly, he knelt down beside him. BB-8 was a few paces behind him, dome tilting and swivelling to see what’s going on.

“I don’t believe Pava for one second, Finn. But kriffing _hell_ , it’s so hard not to fall in love with someone as amazing as you. So I’m sorry for what I’m about to do but here goes.”

He leaned in but stopped just inches from Finn’s face. Studying his features, looking for any sign of him waking up and stopping him from doing something they’ll both regret but… Nothing.

He closed his eyes, then pressed his lips against Finn’s. Soft and unmoving, but he should expect that, what with Finn being unconscious and-

Poe felt a pair of arms wrap around him and bring him closer. He inhaled sharply in surprise but hummed contentedly when he felt Finn kiss him back. Slowly, he trailed his hand to the back of Finn’s back and guided him to sit up on his bed as he slowly stood to break the kiss.

“My true love.” Finn sighed with a goofy expression on his face. Poe laughed.

“You can cut the prank now,” Poe said. “Jess had me fooled for a tick there.”

“Yeah, she did. I’ve been awake for a bit but we wanted to mess with you.”

BB-8 beeped something that made Poe whirl around with his jaw slack. “You did not!” he cried. “Delete the holo _right now_!”

In defiance, BB-8 projected the moment when Poe kissed Finn. When Poe made a move to lunge at the droid, BB-8 stopped the projection and made another series of beeps. Poe went still and his face went grave.

“Tell me it wasn’t sent to everyone…” he whispered. BB-8 chirped.

Poe buried his hands in his face. “Oh my stars…” he whispered.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Finn said. “It’s not like I didn’t _want_ you kissing me.”

Poe stopped to look at Finn. A smile slowly graced his face. “So you’re saying…” he said as he sat on the edge of Finn’s bed, “that you don’t mind if I do it again?”

“Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> i quite literally thrive on kudos and comments, as this gives me the encouragement and fuel i need as a fic writer.
> 
> also, check out my WIP, [Living Like We're Renegades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5820493/chapters/13413778), as i'm _really_ close to finishing that and ur support would help make those updates come sooner.


End file.
